Tales of a journeying fox
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: Naruto was born a Huli Jing in the country Hinokuni, he was adopted from birth only to be abandoned once he was discovered to be a fox spirit. The Goddess Nüwa rescued him, training him to become a demon hunter. His mission to serve her, and protect the people as best he could. Even though, it may just be a little difficult at times, especially with teenage hormones being mixed in.
1. The beginning

A woman, and a small child were running fast inside a large forest. A full moon hung over the area, the woman was screaming out for help as something crashed into the forest. The child was crying, trying to keep up with it's mother.

"Someone help!" She screamed.

When she made it to a river, she was about to pick up her child when a giant wolf crashed through the trees, landing right in front of them. She pushed her child behind her, trying to keep it safe. The wolf was black as ash, with dark red eyes glaring into the woman's soul.

"N-no..." The woman fearfully muttered as she backed up with her child.

The wolf growled as it approached, the woman screamed as it began to lunge at them.

"Help us!" She screamed.

The wind howled as the wolf reached the zenith in it's lunge. The wolf howled in pain as something impacted it's chest, a black ball, and sent it into the shallow river. It stood high enough to where only it's knees were in the river.

In front of the woman a blonde teenager stood, he had on a cloak, which was was white, with orange flame markings at the bottom. Behind the blonde was two more black balls, which seemed to glow with an orange flame hanging around them.

"Wh-what, who are you?" The woman asked having never seen this being in her village before.

"A friend sent by the village leader to deal with this scum, now, take your child and return to your homestead. Don't run, save your strength, the demon will not come after you." The blonde commanded lightly as he helped the woman up.

His bright blue eyes reassured as she got up, ignoring the command about running, and picking up her child. He watched as she ran and smiled, he turned towards the demon, who was now regaining it's composure.

" **Monk, you dare interfere!"** The blonde nodded as he held out his hand.

The black ball that had stuck to the demon's chest returned to him, all three balls combined together and formed a ringed staff. The blonde slammed the end of the staff down on the ground, the ground in turned slightly cracked around him.

"I do...and as for monk, eh...we'll just say that." The blonde commented as he removed his cloak.

The cloak fell off to reveal an armor, red and scaled plated. Almost like a samurai's, but what was unique was the bottom part of it. The bottom part was just a sectional armor piece over his thighs, and crouch. He had none to his back.

The demon growled as he watched a single red tail uncurl from the blonde's waist, it shouted at him.

" **Huli Jing! What business do you have disturbing my meal, you filth, go back to whatever land you are from."** The demon yelled as it slammed it's tail in the river causing massive waves.

"I'm sorry I can't leave here, you will not harm my Mistress's servants so easily my brother demon. I ask only once, per my tenets to Nüwa. Please, step away, take a human form and leave." The blonde pleaded as his hair turned red and began to flow down to his shoulders.

" **I'll feast upon your soul, I'll take your Yin energy, and make it my own. You are nothing more than a one tailed Huli Jing. What could you do to me?"** The wolf mocked as it began to walk towards the shore.

The Huli Jing watched, sighing heavily, he waited for the wolf to get upon land. He glared hard at the wolf, allowing the staff to fall from his hands, it separated back into three balls. The balls circled his back for a moment, before disappearing.

"You mock me for a my tail count? I most warn you, Sun Wukong only had a tail, did he not still challenge heaven and almost win?" The now redhead inquired in retort to the insult.

" **You are but a fox, my kind have you for dinner, now be eaten!"** The wolf screamed as it lunged.

The now identified fox spirit sighed, slamming his foot into the ground. A large branch of wood burst forward, wrapping around him, shielding himself from the wolf's teeth. The wolf in turn slammed into the protective barrier.

The fox spirit just simply stepped out the back, it held it's hands out, almost as if to the beckon the wolf. The wolf in turn charged at him, it's mouth wide open to swallow the redhead humanoid.

It neared, only to watch the fox spirit jump into the air above his head, it yelped in pain as it was slammed into the ground from a well placed stomp on it's nose. It bit into it's own tongue, furthering the pain, and tried to shake the fox spirit off.

The fox spirit's eyes, once bright blue, now glowed a very cold red. The wolf growled, bucking off the fox spirit, who seemed to just glide into the air with grace rather than thrown and flaying about wildly. The wolf leaped upwards, it was going to try and swallow this being whole.

The redhead just sighed as orange flames appeared behind his back, which launched towards the wolf, making slam back into the ground. The fox spirit all the while just landed back with grace, stopping on a tree branch.

Flames that were orange began to turn blue, spreading over the wolf, it howled out in cries of pain. The wolf howled out as the flames crawled to engulf him, the fox spirit merely walked towards him.

It could only watch as the fox spirit placed it's hands on it's chest, before feeling something being dragged out of him. A bright yellow energy. The energy flowed into the lips of the fox spirit, who seemed to moan in delight, before glaring hard at the wolf.

The wolf let loose one cry of pain, louder than the rest, before it exploded in black smoke. The smoke was caught by the wind, making it flow away over the trees. The fox spirit meanwhile finished eating the yellow energy, and sighed in content.

"You left me no choice...you deserve no power, be sealed shapeless, like a cloud." The spirit commanded as he walked back towards his cloak.

When he slid it back over himself, the red hair slowly turned blonde once more. His tail shrunk, into what appeared to be an obi meant to tie the cloak together, and his eyes turned back to their warm oceanic blue.

He smiled as he exhaled the yellow energy into a beaded necklace he pulled from the cloak, the clear beads turned a bright yellow, indicating the spirit of the wolf being sealed away. The blonde pocketed the beads, before sighing.

"Whelp..." He muttered as he walked away.

* * *

The village, Yè, the one being effected by the haunting of the wolf demon was celebrating. Many of it's residence were out in the dirt and dusty roads. Drums, and fireworks shot off into the sky. Among the crowd was the fox spirit in human form, he had some business to attend to.

The blonde had came back, the woman had identified him as her savior, and the village was celebrating the relief of not having to deal with the demon ever again. The blonde would be celebrating as well, if he had not business to attend to.

Walking towards a monastery, the fox spirit stopped short of it's steps, and bowed.

"Permit me." He simply requested.

A monk with long brown hair nodded as he clapped his hands together, and a faint glowing light appeared before the fox spirit. The spirit walked in, still maintaining it's human form. The spirit bowed to the monk, and smiled.

"Have you done what was asked?" The monk asked.

"Yes Master Hisashi, inform Abbot Hiruzen that the wolf demon will not bother you no longer. Here you go." The blonde said as he handed over the beads.

"Very good, we'll make sure to store these in the temple, since it is a Minor Yāomó we'll try to cleanse it's energy." The blonde waived it's hand.

"Do not bother, this demon isn't worth it. He was willing to eat small children, no honor, not worth the effort to cleanse." The blonde reasoned with Hisashi.

"Under Buddha, all can be forgiven and cleansed." The monk simply replied.

"I understand, but he's not really worth the trouble, his energy tasted of human. I would have absorbed it otherwise, but the absorption of human souls is strictly taboo under Nüwa." The monk nodded impressed by the fox spirit's honor.

"Very will, the people of Yè are indebted to you. Please, accept this." A couple of monks came out with some cooked rabbit.

"I thought monks didn't kill?" The fox spirit questioned.

"This is a Yunama Rabbit. It has been a nuisance to the farmers, so we went in, and tried to discern them. It's kind ruin crops, so we had to act fast to save the people, even if it meant ending it's life." The blonde nodded as he took the rabbit.

"I'm not permitted to eat this on your grounds, I'll eat after my business here is done. I must return to Hóng Shān, Lady Ěryǔ is not to be kept waiting." The strapped the rabbit around him with a piece of fishing line and hook that he pulled from the cloak.

"So, what other business do you have here?" Hisashi asked.

"I have to get a token of a job done from this Temple." The fox spirit replied.

"I see, well, what is your name?" Hisashi asked.

"My name is Naruto, I have no surname." The monk smiled as he walked him to the training grounds.

Many of the monks were asleep, The Abbot, Hiruzen, was sitting cross legged as he mediated. The Abbot was an elderly man, a goatee that was white as snow adorned his face. He had dull brown eyes, indication of blindness setting in due to old age.

"Ah, Huli Jing returns, with Láng Yāo. Fox beating wolf, a new ground of play, lay in place." The Abbot spoke in rhyme as he held flame inside of his hand.

"I have, the field of play in nature remains even, I'm not a normal fox. Nor was he a normal wolf, but nonetheless foolish. Blindly charging, blindly arrogant as consequence." Naruto spoke as he sat on his knees.

"Hmm, wise, for an age of such befitting your looks. So, what further business do we have?" The Abbot inquired.

"I am to receive a token of a job complete." Naruto merely replied.

"Hmm, token you say, I think I have one. In the middle of the training grounds as you can see is a cherry blossom tree, it is unique. It has white petals, where the normal is pink petals, I suggest that be the token." Naruto nodded and got up.

He walked over to the tree, taking a small branch of it, and shrinking it with his fox magic. Tying fishing line around it, he pocketed it, while tying the fishing line into his cloak. He turned to The Abbot, and bowed.

"I thank you for our ability to serve, please, pray to Nüwa if trouble comes to the village again." Naruto spoke as he raised from his bow.

Hisashi walked with Naruto away from The Abbot, he looked at the blonde with his lavender eyes. It would seem the monk would be blind, but Naruto knew better, the clans of the village made The Monk Forces the village. This one being a Hyuuga.

"Permit me Huli Jing, can I please know why you know this forest so well?" Hisashi asked.

"I am from here, this village's forest's was my home before I was sent to Hóng Shān by Nüwa herself." The blonde spoke at the end he sighed.

"Home sick, so is that why you chose this task?" The monk asked.

"A little bit of both, I've trained with a Misaki to one day fight demon kin, and partly I wished to return home one time, see how it had grown." Hisashi nodded at Naruto's reply.

"Well, if it's any consultation, welcome home." Hisashi stoically said as he opened the barrier for Naruto.

The blonde walked down the steps. Walking out of the village gates, he sighed in content as he looked around.

"I missed home, oh well, time to return." Naruto muttered.

* * *

Naruto was walking in the forest, it was dark, and he had heard several bandit clans called this area home. He was looking over his shoulder, making sure he wasn't followed, and sighed.

However, he stopped once he sensed something. He turned around, catching an arrow that had flown at him. It burned his hand slightly, forcing him to drop it, he noticed a liquid around the arrow.

"Assassins..." Naruto muttered as he dodged two more arrows.

Two masked men dropped down from the tress, both armed with spears. Naruto jumped out of the way, and barely dodged as one threw one at him. All of it covered in the same liquid as the arrow. The blonde formed a black ball behind him, and formed it into a straight sword.

When the other one threw his spear, the blonde jumped into the air, spinning around and cut the spear the down the middle. The two assassins looked at each other, and nodded. They each got out a sword, and smiled.

"Your cloak looks fancy, you must have some money. Hand it over." The lead one shouted.

The leader of the duo was a tall man, brown hair, with brown eyes. He held a long sword, a dai katana. He had a menacing look about him as stared into the blonde's blue eyes. The other was was shorter, holding a katana, he had blue eyes with a tattoo over his right eye of a dragon.

"Yeah, do what brother says, or we'll have to gut ya. Magic user!" The shorter one yelled.

The blonde sighed as he held up the sword, and twisted his wrist to whee it was pointing down from his head. Similar to a scorpion's tail. The tall one charged first, and attempted to slash open his stomach, but failed once the blonde jumped into the air.

In response the blonde slashed at the man, delivering a cut down the man's arm, before kicking him with inhuman strength. The blonde blocked the shorter assassin, easily keeping track of his movement, and mule kicked him into a tree.

The two got up, before getting out throwing knives, and threw them at Naruto. The blonde blocked the knives easily, moving fast enough, but one managed to clip his face. Blood slowly leaked from the cut, making the blonde growl.

Naruto charged at the tall, zigzagging as he neared the man, avoiding a stab from the man's katana. The blonde elbowed the brown haired brute across his face, making him slump down unconscious.

The blonde reacted when he felt something behind him, slashing the sword upwards as he turned. He watched as the younger of the two, the shorter one as well, slump down. Holding a bloody stump that used to be his right arm, he watched as the man struggled to form a word.

The blood was slung off the blade when Naruto went to deform it. He looked at the man, before shaking his head. He began to walk away, the man shouted at him.

"You're a monster!" He screamed now registering a way to respond through the ungodly amount of pain.

Naruto turned to him, and smirked.

"Yeah...I know."


	2. Nüwa

The Mountains Of Hóng Shān was a spectacle, even to Spirits. The mountains bristled in forest. Waterfalls separated two lands from each other, a grand landmark, for a grand place. Hinokuni laid to The East Waterfall, and The Northern waterfall dividing Tsuchinokuni from Hinokuni.

The blonde was walking along a stone path laid out by the local Village of Ichinama. Ichinama was a small little hamlet, full with wondering people, some choosing to settle down. Ichinama was also highly spiritual, after all, they were near the grounds of Hóng Shān's Monastery.

The Monastery here wasn't exactly full of monks, it was full to the brim with various Spirits, all in the service of Ěryǔ. Ěryǔ was a beautiful Water Spirit who was under the direct service, like that of an Abbot, of a God. Nüwa being that God, or Goddess in her case.

Nüwa was beautiful as well, she had long white hair, and two horns upon her head. Her true name was Kaguya, but her holy name was Nüwa. She was creator of Chakra, and allowed Spirits and select mortals access to it.

Naruto had been saved as a small kit from being killed by a hunter. In turn, she raised him, allowing him to obtain his human form. Granted his cloak, and necklace was blessed to help him maintain the form. He was still learning to maintain it under his own power.

The blonde looked to Nüwa as a mother, in a way, he felt like she looked upon as one of her many sons inside The Monastery.

The blonde reached the village, which was overshadowed by the grand structure on top of the mountain. The blonde breathed the mountain air deeply, small children played around him, running through the village without a care in the world.

Naruto noticed a crow like being fly towards him, landing in front of him. He smiled as the giant raven took a more human form, and looked at him with onyx eyes.

"Asuma...guess what, mission complete!" Naruto cheerfully said holding up to fingers in a peace sign.

"Good job Naruto, I just got back from Tsuchinokuni myself with Kakashi, and Anko. There was a large demon there that needed dealt with. So, what did you kill...or should say I feast upon?" Asuma inquired.

"Unfortunately I can't grow my power this time around, the bastard ate someone down the line. I didn't get there in time to stop that." Naruto answered.

"Can't save everyone kid, besides, not bad for your first mission. Ěryǔ will be happy that the Láng Yāo is sealed away. So, did you get a token?" Naruto nodded and pulled the unique tree branch from his pocket.

"Hmm, a Blood Blossom? Oh, now that only belongs to The Temple Of Fire in that village. You indeed did complete the mission, honestly, me and the others had a bet going." Naruto looked at him with a sour expression.

"You bet against me, ya bastard?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, I bet with you. Kakashi said you would be defeated, Anko said eaten." Naruto paled slightly and just murmured.

"Go figure...Anko is always negative towards young Spirits, and Kakashi doesn't exactly have much faith in me." Naruto said hanging his head low.

"Oh come now, you train directly under our leader, you'll be just as strong as any of us within no time. Besides, you are capable of The Meiton. A release of both Light Chakra, and Dark Chakra. So, you're not totally hopeless...speaking of, how many Gau Dama do you have now?" Asuma inquired while encouraging Naruto.

"Two, and half. The half one is because it either forms, or it doesn't. I can make a sword with one, and bow with two. A staff with three that allows me to control nature." Naruto commented as they began to walk.

"Cool, so, being a fox spirit does have it's benefits. Give it a couple of years, you may not need the staff." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, well, give it a couple of years and I'll be kicking your ass in sparring. Speaking of, hows Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Eh, same old same old, just reading texts. He's chosen the path of knowledge, and honestly it suites him. Ino is busy growing her flowers, and Chouji's cooking up a storm. I feel bad that they can't roll out with us until they're eighteen, being human must suck." Asuma commented as he waived his hand.

"I don't know..." Naruto noticed some of the villagers stare at them.

He noticed some pretty teenage girls, about his age, walk by him. He watched as one put a little more sway into her hips, and winked back at him. He blushed slightly, and chuckled.

"Humans aren't all that bad, in fact, last time I checked they don't fight with handicaps like we do." Naruto commented, "or look as ugly as you."

"Bwahahaha!" Asuma laughed loud as he held his side.

"What, being serious, besides being sixteen I better figure out stuff really quick." Naruto continued to joke.

"Oh, I'm just laughing at what you said. Besides, when's the last time you gotten laid...oh wait, never." Naruto winced in feigned pain.

"Ooh, that one burned Asuma." Naruto replied while chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah. Besides, you should be getting a new mission as soon as we get back. We got slammed with requests from all over the nations, and we're being stretched thin as it is. In fact, we're sending Genin out on Chunin missions." Asuma explained as he looked at his blades.

"Oh, yeah, I must thank you Asuma. You reminded me, I need to think Yugito. She taught me _**The Phantom Flame Sealing Technique**_. It really helped me, but I still have trouble making the flames immediately blue. I didn't show it, but it does also draw out a lot of my Chakra." Naruto stated as they began up the steps.

"Oh she did? Well, Cat Spirits, and Fox Spirits share common energies. So I guess it would be reasonable, besides, isn't Yugito supposed to be on a mission to The Eastern Marsh Countries?" Asuma asked as he looked at Naruto.

"Yeah, but she left a few days before I left to Hinokuni...my village by the way. Ye as The New Daimyo named...has grown. I remember when it was called Konoha...better name for it actually." Naruto replied while talking about his homeland.

"So...Naruto, is my father still The Abbot there?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, well, I'm surprised. I thought humans who chose spirits as mates didn't get looked good upon by people." Asuma shrugged.

"Progressive although like embers in a forest, eventually turn to fires that consume it, and grow it anew. It's the circle of the future. Pretty soon, hopefully, it'll become commonplace. After all, are you only half Huli Jing?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah, but I have more Demon Blood, than Human Blood. Oh well, at least Nüwa gave me a new life." Naruto muttered.

"Oh come now, don't get melodramatic. Here we were having a great conversation, oh, you hear that?" Asuma stopped as they heard chanting.

"It would seem Nüwa is here." Naruto felt her energy and smiled.

* * *

The two friends walked into The Courtyard, a yard for the public gatherings, exhibitions, and many kinds of trade in the temple. All of them didn't really accept money, a few did, but most accepted a few jobs for items. Like a delivery here, a day of work at the shop.

Really, there was no basis for currency, everyone helped out.

However, every now and then some merchants would come into the temple, many of them human. Thee was always a couple of Spirit Merchants, which had to be strictly watched. Some of these merchants sold human souls, they hung about around many of lands.

Nüwa was currently leading The Courtyard in a prayer ceremony, she had on a golden silk kimono. The kimono was big, big enough to be considered a bride's dress by the side. Her white hair flowed in the wind as an ethereal aura of golden energy flowed around her being and even her clothes.

Even in the light she shined more than anything the sun could ever dream of illuminating.

Naruto, and Asuma both took to their knees, bowing their heads with the rest of the people. They all hard the choir chant, the choir being mostly small children with a couple of adults leading them on.

Naruto had been gone a couple of weeks for his mission in Hinokuni, and he had forgotten that today was The Solar Zenith. A day that the sun was to last it's longest, and signal the beginning of harvest.

The choir chanted in a hymn, while a couple of singers began to sing out The Solar Zenith Song.

" _Oh Jade Emperor, Oh Nüwa, give us a bountiful harvest for all._

 _The people are hungry, the farmers tired, and we are at the beck call of the land._

 _Please, oh, please. Give us a bountiful harvest, fill our bellies, with grain._

 _Sun be our guide, on the day you hang most, and shine brightest._

 _Give us permit to begin harvest, provide us warmth in the coming winter._

 _Please, oh, please. Signal a bountiful harvest, fill our sight with light._

 _Snow be our signal, to stop, and reflect._

 _Freeze all duty on the fields, bring us back home to family for Rinne._

 _A time of rebirth, please fill our souls with bountiful warmth with the building of fire._

 _Give us warm water to quench our cold._

 _Provide us solid earth to build upon._

 _Show lightning to illuminate the night sky._

 _Please spare the cold winds, let it blow in Spring._

 _Most of all, provide us comfort with fire._

 _Oh please, oh please, fill our hopes as we pray."_

The choir went silent as Lady Ěryǔ stood up besides The Goddess.

"My people, let the harvest celebrations begin tonight!" The people got up and cheered.

Ěryǔ was stunning, long black hair, deep sky blue eyes. They held no pupil, she didn't need to see by earthly means, she could feel the air and water around her. She could sense the energies of all, a gift that Naruto was shared when he proved himself ready to her.

The blonde smiled as The Goddess took notice of him. Naruto watched she folded her arms together, beckoning him inside the temple with a nudge of her head. The blonde bowed to Asuma.

"Appreciate the talk Asuma, anyway, I've got to go. Spar later on when they begin?" Naruto asked and The Crow Spirit chuckled.

"Sure, I'll kick your ass for free."

* * *

Naruto was inside the temple, it had many depictions along the wall, mostly of The Jade Emperor, and Nüwa. Her father's release from his earthly bonds and into immortality. To her ascension as a Goddess of the people and creation of Chakra.

The beautiful Goddess herself was currently knelt at a table, the table had two saucers and a very large teapot. By the teapot sat a small boy, Ranmaru if Naruto recalled. A mute boy who was saved much in the way Naruto was, save he was human, and blind.

He was her personal servant if Naruto knew any better. The blonde walked towards the table, taking off his combat boots in the process. He removed his cloak, and allowed himself to partially transform.

His blonde hair becoming red, and his tail taking appearance as he wrapped it around his waist.

Naruto stopped in front of a mat, which he then knelt upon, and smiled as Nüwa had the boy pour them some tea. She took her drink first, and then Naruto.

"Mother Nüwa, my mission was a success." Naruto spoke as he sat cross legged.

"Very good my child, I see that you are maintaining quite a bit of control over your human form. It used to be where you had to wear both seals to keep a decent human appearance. My...how time goes by." Nüwa spoke as she took another drink.

"It does so wonderfully when someone has people that they cherish, and people who cherish them in return." Naruto replied as he took a drink, and finished off the saucer.

"Indeed child, you've learned a lot under me. Naruto, I think you are ready to take on your next mission. I'm also going to reward you for your last mission." Naruto smiled as he bowed in respect.

"Thank you Mother Nüwa." Naruto thanked as he raised from his bow.

"I have but one more mission for you, it will be a test to your abilities. It'll also test your humanity, there will be no guidance from me, you are free to act to your own accord on this mission." She spoke as she raised her hand.

The tea from the pot came flowing out, forming a map of the lands, and she focused as she formed the map of The Marshland Countries with the tea. Naruto watched as thin strings of tea formed the borders of the countries, and even the outlying islands.

"Your next mission is in a small village, it is ruled by not a governing body. The people there are exploited, starved, and all by a greedy noble named Gato. I also sense the presence of a few Spirits from the land with significant energy. Some have a negative energy, a couple of a postive, but clouded energy. So your mission will be three parted." Naruto nodded as he focused on the map.

"The Village is called Naminokuni. It is inside the country of Naminokuni A very small country laying at the borders of Hinokuni and Mizunokuni. The two countries Daimyo have been in a disputes over the recent years, it has led to small skirmishes along the borders. Especially inside the country you're heading too." Nüwa explained as she cause some of the tea to flow back into the pot while refilling both her's and Naruto's saucers.

"So, my mission is to stop the battles?" Naruto asked.

"No, unfortunately, we cannot involve ourselves in their dispute. We are a neutral entity in the world on the side of justice. However, if you can set both leaders of the conflict in the region down, and convince them to stop fighting within that land that would be most pleasing. Instead, your mission is that of elimination, pacification, and protection." Nüwa responded to Naruto's question.

"I see..." Naruto said as he took a drink from the cold tea.

"You are to eliminate the evil spirits, the ones with clouded judgment pacify them and send them here. The man known as Gato is trying to kill a family of three, an elderly man, a woman, and her son. You are to protect them, for the man is building a bridge to allow trade to enter his people's lands. You are forbidden to directly engage Gato unless circumstances call for such a manner...and if he proves to be an evil spirit revoke this command." Naruto nodded as he smiled.

"Don't worry Mother Nüwa. I'll have this done, when must I depart?" Naruto inquired.

"You must depart within two days, go celebrate The Solar Zenith tonight. Also, stop by Hagamo's house. I put in a request for a sword to be made, you may like it." Nüwa said as she got up.

"Yes Mother Nüwa, thank you." Naruto spoke as he to got up and gave her a thumbs up as he walked towards the temple's exit.

* * *

Naruto was currently matching Asuma blow for blow, a the redhead was dodging out of the way of the crow's wings as he back stepped on a small circular stage. The teenager jumped into the air, flipping forwards, delivering a kick at the back of the elder Spirit's head. The elder spirit easily blocked, and made Naruto jump to avoid another slash with his wings.

Naruto summoned a Gau Dama, and formed a blunt sword with it. Asuma saw this, smiling, and pulled out his two training trench knives. The two dashed at each other, both blocking each others attempt at a clean hit which would win either the match.

Naruto thrusted the blunt sword forward, trying to catch Asuma, but the man deflected the sword with his right knife, while trying to slash at Naruto with his left. The blonde responded by back flipping into the air, and landed a few feet away.

He held his sword above his head, while extending out his other arm.

"One blow to win the load!" Naruto shouted.

"One blow to win the load!" Asuma shouted.

Naruto charged first, a his stance changing with the sword to where it was at his side. Asuma also changed his stance to where his arms crisscrossed, charging as well.

" _ **Dancing Moon!**_ " Naruto called out as he went into the air and turned to his side, beginning a spun.

" _ **Tiger's savage claw!**_ " Asuma called out as he jumped into the air.

"Waaaahh!" They both shouted as they collided with each each other.

Naruto's blunt sword broke through one of Asuma's knives, and landed softly on his neck. However, Asuma's left knife was softly laying against Naruto's neck as well. Groaning both backed off each other, and got ready for another bout.

"Jeez...how many times have they stalled out?" A blonde hair girl asked as she writing in her book.

"Don't know, I lost count, I think three? Shikamaru?" A big teen asked as he looked towards a small boy sitting next to him.

"Two...Asuma has the experience advantage. He would have won the bout if Naruto wasn't so fast, it's not if Naruto can't loose, but Asuma's getting tired. Naruto being a fox spirit has a much higher constitution. He'll pull out if Lord Asuma doesn't come up with a game plan." Shikamaru analyzed as he looked at the two.

Naruto released the sword, the Gau Dama flowing back into his back. He crouched down in a stance, with both arms hanging out on either side. Asuma held both arms out in front of him, leaning back slightly while dropping his training knives.

" _ **Sitting hawk!**_ " Naruto yelled as he jumped into the air and readied to kick Asuma.

The older Spirit sighed as he caught the teen's foot, and Naruto's eyes widened as he got slammed into the ground. Ending the match.

" _ **Waiting Mantis.**_ " Asuma groaned out as Naruto got up.

"The winner, Sarutobi Asuma!" An announcer shouted as Naruto was helped up.

The two fist bumped, and smiled.

"Great match, thanks Asuma." Naruto said as he put his hand behind his head.

"You too, I've found your weakness, and exploited it..again." Asuma stated.

"Oh yeah, well don't think it'll be the same next time. Eventually this fox is gonna get lucky." Naruto retorted as he pointed his thumb at his chest.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Sure you will, but until then don't you have somewhere to be?" Asuma asked slyly.

"Crap...I forgot about Hagamo's! Thanks for reminding me!" Naruto said as he jumped off the stage and grabbed his cloak.

"Almost got me there...better step up next time." Asuma murmured.


	3. The Marsh Lands: Outpost

The Mountains Of Hóng Shān was heaven to The Marsh Land Countries. These countries have been in civil strife ever since The First Spiritual War. Many of the countries didn't really welcome Spirits into them, and likewise many spirits often became corrupt due to mistreatment.

Naruto would have been one such spirit if Nüwa didn't save him from it.

The blonde Ward of The Goddess was currently riding on top of a chestnut horse. The horse was an average size horse, really the breed was just an average Balikun. Balikun Horses weren't anything really special, save they were gifted in carrying some weight, having a strong constitution to boot with it.

Balikun were mostly regulated to either field work, transportation, or if you had a poor county in need of a defensive and offensive cavalry. However, be it as it may a simple horse, The Balikun breed isn't something to just pass off. They're constitution guaranteed long life, prosperous health, and great companions on a long journey.

This Balikun was named Samara, she was the gift, besides the blade Naruto had received from Hagamo. The blonde in fact was actually looking at the sword as he rode on top of the horse. The blade wasn't too special, it wasn't even a katana.

It was a straight sword, nothing more, built with stainless steel. The blade was sharper than some normal straight swords, but it's weight just being a little heavier than normal. If anything, the sharpening process would just have to be done in a couple hours.

The scabbard to the blade was not to Naruto's side, it was actually half way down his back. The blonde leaned forward, sheathing the blade back in. On the side of his horse was a long bow, along with quiver. He was going to be doing odd jobs, or hunting along the way for food and lodging.

"Whoa girl, easy." Naruto commanded lightly as they came upon a dead body of soldier.

Naruto hopped off his horse, holding his hand up, his hand glowing white for a moment. The horse stopped in place, not moving a muscle. The blonde approached the body, tossing a rock at it to make sure it was indeed _just_ a body.

" _Hinokuni soldier, judging by the armor and lack of identifying garments for rank he must have been a scout. He has no arrows in him, I don't see slash marks from swords, hang on."_ Naruto flipped the man's head to the other side.

" _Crap, no sleeping tonight, there is Jiangshi about. The Marsh Lands are full of them, well, this means I'll be doing an all night travel again. Sun is still high, just now after morning. If I'm lucky I'll find a town somewhere...or a military outpost."_ Naruto formulated as he saw the two puncture wounds on the man's neck.

Subconsciously he rubbed his own, rolling the man back over, he then picked him up. Carrying him back to the horse, the blonde died the dead soldier down, he'd carry him for the day. If he found a Hinokuni outpost he'd drop off the body, if he found a Mizunokuni outpost he'd bury himself with respect.

"Okay, Samara, yea!" Naruto yelled.

The horse's shoes bounced against the ground as it began it's gallop, it's slender body moving with grace through the muddy lands, and water holes it stomped over. Naruto looked around, the tree's were bare, yet it wasn't winter.

He could sense something menacing about this place, but couldn't put his finger quite on it. Slowly his horse came to a stop, and he walked it over to a watering hole. That's when he heard the tearing of rope, the blonde snapped around.

The dead solider from before climbed off the horse, standing up with his feet together. He started to hop towards Naruto, the blonde stared in confusion, only noticing the soldier's teeth had become menacing. Two snake like fangs protruding as it open's it's mouth to moan.

When got within ten feet of Naruto, the being jumped, trying to bite him. The blonde easily sidestepped the clumsy creature, and brought his sword out. The creature made no effort to use it's arms as it stood back up.

" _Jiangshi, hopping zombies...bleh!"_ Naruto got a whiff of it's smell when he jumped at him again.

The blonde swung his sword downwards, making the head roll of the zombie like being, killing it instantly. The blonde swung the blood off, and sheathed the blade into it's leather scabbard. The blonde held his hand out, trying to see if he could absorb any demonic energy from it. Finding it had none, the young Ward was confused.

" _I guess Jiangshi either have too little, or no demonic energy in them? Other than that, there may be a pack leader somewhere that absorbs the energy, and controls the pack that way. Oh well, I have to keep on the move now, no doubt Dire Wolves will be attracted by the smell of a rotting carcass."_ Naruto walked back towards Samara and slung his body on top of the horse.

She seemed uneasy as they came to a heavily wooded area, the skies were becoming clouded now, The Marsh Lands were common for their storms. Some lasting a hour, others days, there was never a time The Marsh weren't covered in mud or had rain.

This place would be heaven for farmers, if it wasn't for The Dire Wolf population explosion, the increasing Láng Yāo population that seemingly commanded said Dire Wolves, The Jiangshi roaming about at night making cattle almost impossible to protect, and then there was Bandits along with Rouge Soldiers.

"Yea!" Naruto shouted as he made Samara go faster.

He didn't really feel like hanging around too long.

* * *

Hours of rain, and a couple of more Jiangshi later, Naruto was soaked to the bone. Tired, and somewhat displeased at being soaked to the bone. He managed to drag himself out of the mud, Samara had gotten stuck, and he had to help her out.

Luckily Naruto ran into a squad of Hinokuni Soldiers. They helped him pull the horse out, thankfully too, Naruto didn't have to make his energy known in The Marsh's, at least not yet. One of the soldiers, about his age, looked at him.

"So what's your mission here, not many come to a Four Way War Zone without purpose?" The squad leader inquired as he walked with Naruto.

"I'm on a mission from The Hóng Shān Monastery, so far it's proving a challenge." Naruto slightly joked while remaining cautious and serious.

"I understand, my name's Sasuke by the way. Uchiha Sasuke, I'm in command of this squad of soldiers. We're actually returning to our Outpost. It's nearby if you wish to stay." Sasuke offered.

Naruto nodded, looking over the troops, noticing that they all looked worn down. Obviously having experienced combat, one had a large scar over his nose. He held a steady look about him, appearing to be older than the rest of the squad.

"So, have you heard of The Monastery I'm from?" Naruto asked and received a nod from Sasuke.

"Yes, full of Spirits, and people that live in harmony with them. So if I'm guessing correctly you're either a fool traveling alone on some idiotic errand through these war torn land...or something else." Naruto sighed as he shrugged.

"Red handed...I'm a Spirit from the temple, well Half Spirit. I raised in the temple, I'm on a mission from Nüwa herself. Do you know how far Naminokuni is from here?" Naruto inquired as he looked at the clouds starting to part.

"Naminokuni is directly east of here, three days journey if you are constant, I do not recommend night travel. Láng Yāo, Jiangshi, and other demonic beings have been picking apart people at night. Yet, they all seemed to rather be peaceful towards each other. Though, The Jiangshi seem to attack anything that moves. Have you encountered any?" Sasuke asked as he looked around.

"Yeah, there was this dead Hinokuni scout, I was carrying his body with the intention of returning him to you. However...circumstances arise." Naruto hinted at the fate of the body and Jiangshi.

"I see...that's rather sad, I didn't have scouts under my command. My orders here are to provide safe travel through the first part of the journey inside The Marsh Lands. However, truth be told, these are The Borderlands. The lands you get to, before you exactly enter The Marsh." Naruto groaned in frustration.

"I've been doing a week's journey already before entering the lands, I'm not even near Naminokuni, which is another six days travel if I don't journey through the night. Well, at least I get fresh air." Naruto quipped at the end and some the soldiers stifled laughter.

"I must also warn you, Naminokuni is currently a war zone. General Tsume is currently trying to keep the fight to it's borders, but Mizunokuni has a General named Yagura. That bastard has no honor, constantly inching closer to the village there in our battles. Goes to show it, Mizunokuni's soldiers have no honor." Sasuke stated as some of the men nodded in agreement.

"I don't know Lord Uchiha, one man's actions cannot speak for others. As for this Yagura, if he is trying to inch the battles closer, then he is nothing but a coward. I'm well aware of your open field engagement policies, and he's taking advantage of them. You're forbidden to march on the village, and they know it." Naruto replied to Sasuke's statement.

"Finally, someone who actually speaks some sense. Most of my commanders are trying to come up with a strategy, some say occupying the village itself. However, to do that, we'd have to write a letter to the Daimyo himself. Speaking of which, I believe General Tsume has, though it may take weeks to get word." Sasuke agreed and explained some of the situation.

"Aye, I understand. Isn't that your outpost right there?" Naruto pointed towards a wooden makeshift wall.

The wall was made out of logs of cut down trees, it seemed to have a tower in the middle of the grounds, he could see a couple of archers inside of it. The gates of the walls opened, sending out a horse and someone riding on it.

"Halt!" Sasuke shouted as the horse neared him.

"Lord Uchiha, welcome back." A pink haired teen said as she stepped off.

"It's good to be back from patrol, how are the men?" He asked the teen as they continued to walk towards The Outpost.

"The men are tired my lord, we'll need to exchange our archers out. They've been there for almost twenty four hours." The girl said as she then noticed Naruto.

"Hi." Naruto waived.

"Another traveler my lord?" The girl asked.

"Yes, and no Sakura. This is Naruto, he is on a mission from The Monastery inside of Hóng Shān." Sasuke answered softly.

"Oh, really, I have friend there. She used to live in our village before her family moved to those mountains. Do you by chance know Ino Yamanaka?" Naruto nodded as he smiled brightly.

"Yeah I do, she's our local herbology expert with her father. Most of our healing ointments, cures, and ailment relievers come from her family. She's hoping to march out with a good friend of mine on a demon hunt when she turns eighteen. Now, as for myself, and the reason I'm traveling alone. I'm a Half Spirit, trained by the head of the temple herself, on a mission to Naminokuni." Sakura pursed her lips as she was impressed.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm the camp's healer, and practicing student under Tsunade herself. Are you by chance from Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, it's so stupid that the new Daimyo renamed it to Ye." Naruto said as they walked.

"You're right, I'm also from that village." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto.

"Well, I was an orphan, living inside the forest's. I was saved, and taken to The Monastery." Naruto explained as he and the group went into The Outpost.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's long bow on the horse, he then looked at him.

"Naruto, do you think you could do us a favor, it may cost you a day's journey. However, my archers are tired. I'm down one because he hurt his wrist in a training accident. I have new squad of soldiers heading in tomorrow to bolster us, I can promise you escort if you would take on an over watch duty." Sasuke offered as they came to a stop.

"I'm not too good with a bow, but I'll take it upon myself. Whose my partner?" Naruto asked as he saw a girl that made his jaw nearly drop as she walked out.

She was beautiful, stunningly so. She had red hair that came down over her shoulders, brown eyes that looked like the forest, and her round face was all the compliment. Naruto couldn't really tell about her body because she wore loose fitting men clothing, she had a composite bow on her back. A quiver on her left hip. On top of her head was black hate with white tape around it.

"Tayuya, this is Naruto, he'll be your shift partner. You're both going to be on top of the tower for twenty four hours, now Tayuya..." Sasuke specifically called her name, "please be nice."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, whose he again? Ruto?" Tayuya asked.

"Naruto." Naruto said extending out his hand.

"Oh great, we got a fish boy here." Tayuya rolled her eyes.

"I'm actuall-" Naruto was cut off when he saw Tayuya pick her ear with her pinkie.

"What'd you say fishy?" Naruto just groaned slightly, his stomach grumbled.

"Never mind, say Sasuke. Do you have anything to eat around here?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his stomach, "I haven't ate much in the last few days. Game here is almost barren."

"Well, yeah...sort of." Sasuke said as he rubbed the back of his head slightly.

Naruto was looking on as several men tossed various animal meats on top of a large fire grill. Mostly snakes, fish, and toads. His mouth watered when they brought in a couple of skinned rabbits and small birds.

"So, tell me Half Spirit what's it like in that temple?" A man asked as he watched the meat sizzle.

"It's amazing, Hóng Shān is heaven on earth if you ever been there. I was raised in the temple, I have to say it is rather different everywhere I go. Konoha being so wooded, Hóng Shān being incredibly vibrant and beautiful, and now...here." Naruto drawled out as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, it's like a home away from home." The man sarcastically agreed.

"So...um, what's your story Sasuke, how did you join the military?" Naruto asked as he took a wooden cup of water into his mouth.

"My family is a military family, my father is a commander under Tsume. I grew up with an older brother, Itachi, whose currently serving The Daimyo directly as a personal guard. I joined to continue The Uchiha name as a active military name, and I'm slightly okay with it. I've only killed a few other rival soldiers, but mostly it's been Jiangshi." Naruto nodded as he got a ladle.

Tipping it into a barrel of water. Filling his back up, before dropping the ladle back into the bucket. The blonde took a long drink of the water, before sighing out in satisfaction. He looked towards the pink hair girl, and smiled.

"So, what's your story Sakura, how did you become a healer?" Naruto asked.

"I was raised in a family that was part of the military, my mother was disabled soldier, and my father is a retired squad leader. I became a healer when I discovered I could use Chakra, and it had healing properties. I was assigned to Sasuke's squad as my first assignment, I'm actually considered a prodigy." Sakura stated with pride.

"She is indeed...some of my men owe her their lives." Sasuke spoke in agreement while taking a elegant drink of water.

"Well, what you?" Naruto asked the scar faced man.

"I was teacher back in Konoha, I decided to join the military to follow two of my students. In fact, you're looking at them." The scar faced man said.

"Oh really, that's sweet of you." Naruto praised as he looked at at the man.

"My name is Iruka by the way, I'm the scribe for our fearless leader over here." Sasuke growled slightly at the joke thrown at him.

"Cool, so, what about Tayuya...wait, where is Tayuya?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"Fire wood, we're going to have a chilly night, so most of the camps stoves need to run full blast. Usually Gozon is doing it, but he got bitten by a snake, and now is recovering." Sasuke said as he looked around the camp.

"So, how many soldiers are here?" Naruto asked.

"Twelve, there is me, Sakura, Sasuke, Tayuya, Gozon, Miko, Ukimaru, Momotaru, Akamo, and a couple of people whose names are hard to say to my tongue since they're foreigners." Iruka said as he looked at the trio of the foreigners standing around talking to each other.

"I see, well, Sasuke told me there is more coming." Iruka nodded.

"Yeah, due to Dire Wolf populations, and Jiangshi movements we'll have seven more people coming here. So, where are you traveling to?" Iruka asked as he took a sip of his own water.

"Naminokuni." Naruto answered.

"Oh, well, I pray for your safe travel. Naminokuni is unfortunately the sight of civil strife, along with a war on it's doorstep." Iruka spoke with some sadness in his voice.

"You also will have to take day's boat ride there..." Naruto turned to see Tayuya.

She was muddy, carrying a bunch of wood in one arm, and breathing a little hard.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he went to help her.

She just put her hand up, tossing the wood into a pile, she smelled the food getting ready to good enough to eat. The girl walked towards the cook, Ukimaru, and handed a couple of plants. He said thank you, and she walked back over to the group.

"Anyone know when asshole is getting back here, fucker been gone for about two hours now." Tayuya spoke as she took a seat at the lawn table.

She propped her feet up, taking a drink of water from her own wooden cup.

"No, Akamo is on a scouting trip. I sent to walk around the camp, usually a mile out. He should be reporting in, then again, he could have got stuck in a tree." Sasuke spoke as he remembered Akamo.

As if on cue, Akamo came back into the keep. He was covered in mud, his black hair, and equally onyx eyes stood out from the sludge on his face, and armor. He looked to be breathing hard, he had a bite wound on his leg, it was bleeding profusely, but not life threatening.

Everyone got up from the table, walking over to the man, he seemed shake up.

"Akamo what happened?" Sasuke ordered an answer.

"I was walking towards the eastern part of camp, and then I got attacked by some fucking Jiangshi. One bit into my leg, I'm fine, I don't think it got an artery, but it fucking hurts!" He said as he limped with some help from Sakura.

"Don't worry you big baby, I'll treat the wound, come on." Naruto watched as Sakura took him away.

He remembered the solider with a bite wound on his neck, though the solider looked drained, the body was still kind of fresh. Clenching his hands, the blonde looked around. Noticing the worry on Sasuke's face as he looked out the gate, almost seeing something through a darkness of the wooden area.

"Sasuke...something up?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, Jiangshi, they don't usually come this close. They're not usually this active, tell Ukimaru to keep an eye on Akamo, infection is common with bite wounds. If he should be infected, and succumbs...you know what must be done." Iruka nodded and walked towards the cook of the group.

"I think we're in for a long night, I can smell the wind...there is a storm coming. A big one." Naruto spoke as he sniffed the air some more.

However, he snapped towards where Sasuke had been looking. He sensed something, almost stalking around them, it was foreboding in the feeling. Sasuke looked at Naruto, and noticed the concerned look of The Half Spirit.

"Something wrong?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah...something's watching us, I'll keep on high alert tonight. I may have to reveal my energy as a deterrent...if it can." Naruto answered as he walked away to get some food.

Sasuke took one last look into the area Naruto had looked, and felt something staring back at him, it shook him slightly...though he clenched his fists, and walked back into the camp. Ordering the shutting of the gates, along with with binding of them.

If something was coming, they'd be ready.


	4. The Marsh Lands: The Pack Leader

The lightning ripped through the sky as thunder rolled over the small camp. The lamps that were there to illuminate the camp were struggling to keep lit, even if they were protected from the rain. The wind swiped at them, almost in attempt to leave the small camp in darkness.

Sasuke was currently asleep in his on lodgings, along with a few of his soldiers, luckily Akamo had been great, he hadn't had indication of infection, it was easily five hours after the bite. The night was heavy inside The Marsh Lands.

Sakura was up late, making sure everyone was Akamo, and her other patient was fine. Iruka was also awake, he had elected to be the alert man, a person who would set off a loud firework if something big...or bad was coming. He was actually hugging a dry part of the wall. Shielding himself from the rain.

Naruto was currently sitting down as a loud snap of thunder flooded his ears, his hair was now red, down to his shoulders. He had red eyes, and his tail hugged his waist. He was listening, through the thunder, trying to see as much as possible in the dark.

Tayuya wasn't nervous, but she was weary of the teen in front of her. She never really liked spirits, and Sasuke kind of throwing her to the wolves on this one wasn't exactly a pleasurable thing. Naruto could hear moaning through the thunder, he narrowed his eyes.

He could see through the darkness, a lone Jiangshi was hopping and falling in the mud.

"There's a Jiangshi just right outside the gate, hang on." Naruto murmured as he nocked an arrow into his long bow.

Naruto was about to fire until he noticed something, the Jiangshi stopped, crouching down on all fours. Naruto watched as it just hopped into a tree, that's when he snapped around. Running to the other side of the tower.

"What is it, you didn't shoot the Jiangshi?" Naruto shook his head and looked Iruka who was still standing at the wall.

That's when he noticed movement, just right Iruka's feet.

"Iruka, get away from the wall, now!" Naruto shouted as he pulled the arrow back.

Iruka looked down, barely dodging out of the grasp of a Jiangshi, he went to light the alarm. Only for something to hop down on top of him, Naruto reacted quickly, shooting the being. The Jiangshi that had jumped on Iruka backed off, jumping over the gate.

"That's not a fucking normal Jiangshi, Iruka sound the goddamn thing already!" Tayuya shouted.

"I'm trying, it's too wet!" Iruka screamed back.

He threw it down, running towards Sasuke's lodging to wake everyone up. The rain whipped, and Naruto felt it. A very dark, and very strong energy. It was actually just right behind Tayuya. He quickly he reached a knife that had been laying at their feet to cut the meat they had been eating earlier.

Naruto reversed gripped, slamming his forearm against Tayuya, knocking her out of the way as he tried to slash at the beast before it tried to bite her. Instead it caught his arm, and bit into it. Naruto screamed out in pain, before palm striking the thing in face with his free hand.

The thing in turn dragged both him, and itself out of the tower. Naruto fell from the height, landing with a hard thud on the ground. Tayuya watched as Sasuke, and his band of soldiers came out of their lodgings.

Naruto was rolling on the ground with the Strange Jiangshi on top of him. He kicked it off, holding his arm, and growled out as it got back up. That's when he noted it's sharp teeth, it's frail complexion, it's sharp blue eyes, and gray naked body.

This thing was a Pack Leader, a Jiangshi that had gained enough Yin energy to sustain itself, and become aware. Always hungering for other sources of Yin energy, and Naruto was looking like the biggest flame to this moth.

The redhead not wasting anytime reached for his sword, pulling it out of his scabbard. He watched as some troops went with Sasuke to reinforce the other gate's integrity. The boy had a Gau Dama emerge from his back. It's orange aura giving off a dim light.

"I'll only ask once demon kin, do not fight, leave as per tenet of Nüwa." Naruto ordered as the Gau Dama formed over his wound.

He felt it burn it close, but he needed to focus through the pain. The being just started laughing at him. It's howl demonic in nature, echoing onto itself. It then charged, Naruto was caught off guard by the speed, being shoulder slammed hard into the makeshift medical lodging.

The thing charged at him again, only to get an arrow sent into it's side. It roared out as it pulled the arrow out. It turned it's attention to the source, seeing Tayuya load another. Naruto growled as he got up.

It was about to leap at her.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted catching it's attention.

The beast charged at him, Naruto seeing it more clearly as more energy flowed into his body form Gau Dama finishing it's healing. He sidestepped allowing it slam itself into the lodging, he watched as it turned back around quickly. He let out a loud screech, enough to hurt his ears slightly.

Naruto heard Sasuke shout, and saw through the rain as he pulled one of his men back as the gate fell down. Nearly smashing them all. Naruto turned back to the being as it made a beeline towards the squad leader.

The redhead in turn dashed with it, ending up right front of Sasuke, launching his sword above the raven haired teen's head. He caught The Pack Leader off guard, stabbing it in the shoulder. Naruto then flung it off his sword, just as a normal Jiangshi jumped at him.

Naruto quickly beheaded it while it was in flight.

The redhead stood in line with the other troops who were fighting for their literal lives at this point. Sasuke looked towards Naruto nodded his head in approval, he looked to see Tayuya laying down some over watch support. Her arrows flew from her bow as fast as she nocked them.

Naruto's second Gau Dama came into play, and began to move in front of him. He launched it with a smack of his sword, sending it into the horde of Jiangshi, killing some of them. Sasuke was having no better luck as he sliced one in vertically in half.

" **Feast upon them...feast...feast...feaaaaaassssst!"** He heard The Pack Leader Shout from on top of the gate.

Tayuya saw the pack leader, shooting an arrow at it, it only merely shrugged as it got hit in the stomach. Pulling it out, then promptly looking Tayuya dead in the eye as it broke it. It leaped over, and landed on the tower in front of her.

Not one to feel any sort of fear, or tense up at a situation. Tayuya grabbed her knife that she kept in a shift, reverse gripping it. It attacked, grabbing her by the throat, she kicked at it. It didn't budge as she struggled to breath.

She stabbed it's arm, yet it didn't flinch, she screamed as thunder roared across the area. It brought it's claw towards her stomach, it was going to disembowel her if it got the chance. It laughed manically as it started to slightly cut in.

However, it stopped when it felt something, and turned to see Naruto holding his necklace up. A red aura flowed around him as he tossed it Sakura who had came out to help. Without though she caught it, and watched as the red energy formed more fox like features upon Naruto.

Naruto roared as the red energy became a solid phantom like glow around him, giving off it's own light.

His ears became pointed, his teeth grew sharper, his eyes began to develop a black paint over them. A third Gau Dama appeared as he now had three circle his person, all the Jiangshi that had been fighting Sasuke started to slowly move towards him.

The Pack Leader threw Tayuya against the floor, making her groan out in pain, trying to catch her breath. It jumped down, confronting Naruto. The half spirit looked dead in the eyes of The Pack Leader.

" **More to eat, more to eat!"** It screamed as it launched itself at Naruto.

The redhead didn't move, instead he caught it by the throat, and slammed it hard against the muddy ground. Causing some of the ground around it give in from the force. Sasuke, and his troops swore they felt the ground slightly quake from it.

"Eat this..." Naruto said coldly as he raised his shoe up.

The Pack Leader screamed as it's head was stomped in from, it's body twitched, before finally coming to a rest. Naruto turned to the rest of the Jiangshi, and formed the staff with Gau Dama. His features slightly to turn back to normal as he poured as much energy into the staff as possible, and then slammed it into the ground.

" _ **Wooden blockade!**_ " Naruto screamed out as a massive tree limbs emerged from the ground in front of the Jiangshi.

The redhead thrusted his staff forward, forcing the Jiangshi back as slammed the wooden structure of tree roots into the gate. Sealing off it's breach, he squeezed his hand. The sound of cracking tree bark could be heard as it banded itself to the wooden wall, some of the wooden wall growing to bind with it.

Blood slowly leaked from Naruto's nose as he did this, and finally when he felt it was done. He released his grip on his own palm, and fell to one knee. His appearance becoming more human, his pointed ears becoming normal, the whisker marks that had grown thicker grew thinner, and his teeth become more rounded save his canines.

"Holy...shit." Sasuke exasperated.

"Necklace..." Naruto simply ordered as he felt pain shoot through his body.

Sakura tossed him the necklace, he easily caught it, causing some of the pain to start subsiding. He put around his neck, and just sighed out as he still heard the moaning of The Jiangshi right outside the outpost walls.

He felt very drained, unable to use the _**Phantom Fire Sealing Technique**_ due to the rain. He was helped up by some of the men, who began to cheer his name. The redhead smiled slightly as he was helped into the makeshift medical lodging.

"Very good, you just saved our lives." Iruka praised as they managed to get Naruto sitting on the bed.

"You're telling me, that shit was awesome, what was that kid? Why did you look like a fox?" One asked him.

Naruto chuckled lightly through the pain, he saw Tayuya being dragged, she had a small cut across her stomach. Luckily it wasn't deep, but still was bleeding somewhat. Watched as Sasuke came walking into the building, all twelve cramped up in one place.

"Doesn't look like The Jiangshi are getting in, the other gate was built stronger, plus they aren't as big as they started out. So we'll be able to rest easy tonight, The Pack Leader of The Jiangshi is dead, so they'll be just roaming around without guidance. Easy prey for archers." Sasuke said to Tayuya who hissed as Sakura began to dress her wounds.

"That's great, we'll get right on it boss." Two men said as they left the lodging.

Heading towards the tower, Sasuke watching as they took a couple of bows from a storage shed they had built and few arrows. He was about to ask Naruto a few questions, but turned to see the redhead already fast asleep.

"Damn...kid just passed out." Ukimaru said as he looked at the teen.

"Alright, everyone, get out and head back to your lodgings. The two other archers will take over watch tonight, thanks to Naruto there. We'll probably never have to worry about a gate collapsing on us again tonight. Goodnight." Sasuke said as he left the lodging.

"Hey Sakura, take care of that kid, shit I wished he was one of ours." Ukimaru said as he left the lodgings.

Sakura nodded, and looked at Tayuya.

"Man, this fucking sucks...I'm almost killed by a zombie fucker, and here I am laying on a bed unable to move from pain." She complained.

"Come no Tayuya, save your strength, we are alright." Sakura said as she rubbed a wet cloth on the wound.

"Are we...because, I'm not so sure I'll sleep tonight." Tayuya retorted as she looked straight at Naruto.

The red tail of the boy sitting behind the teen's head like a pillow. She just hissed in pain as she was beginning to get stitched up by Sakura. Who lightly placed her palms across her belly as she did, a faint green glow coming from them.

"Come now, we're fine, we kind of owe Naruto our lives. He manage to kill their leader, and distract the rest from Sasuke and his troops. Some of them may not be even kicking, or laughing it up now if he hadn't done what he did." Sakura spoke as she dressed the wound with a bandage making Tayuya raise up slightly.

"Still..." She sighed, "I don't think I'll sleep."

"Be it then, I'll be up if you need me, please have a good rest you earned it." Sakura commended as she took a seat and began to read a book.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning, he was sore, and had a massive headache. The bed was comfortable at least. He found his necklace was still on his neck, and squeezed it. He raised up, his tail curling around his stomach.

"Oh, you're awake." Sakura said as she looked at Naruto.

She came over to him, handing him his cloak.

"I hung this over the fireplace last night, it's mostly dry, a little towards the bottom. It's really cool, tough fabric as well, what's it made out of?" She asked.

"Horse hair." Naruto said as he laid the cloak on top of himself.

His hair slowly bled down to yellow, his red eyes slowly turning back into their blue. His whisker marks becoming thin lines on his face. He felt the warmth of it, and nodded his head respectfully.

"Thank you Sakura, is everyone okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Tayuya is banged up, she's asleep right now. Sasuke and others have cuts on them, but other than that I'm watching for infection. But, if any of them had been bit, the infection would already be coursing." Sakura answered as she got out a wet cloth to take to Tayuya.

"I see thank Nüwa." Naruto said as he sat up a little bit more, "hows my horse?"

"She's fine, she was locked up tight in her stables, The Jiangshi didn't make it that far. You managed to kill The Pack Leader, it's weird though. It's very different from the other Jiangshi, creepy." Sakura spoke as she laid the cloth down on Tayuya's head.

"That's not good news...but, speaking of creepy, why aren't you freaking about me...better yet why isn't anyone?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you said you took to the temple when you were young right? Well Hinokuni had a sort of progressive revolution, our views of Spirit Kind changed significantly. Especially when a document got exposed that one of our founders was a Spirit." Naruto nodded and leaned against the headboard on the bed.

"From what I heard, Spirit and Human relationships are still frowned upon." Sakura shrugged.

"Eh, if you love someone, you go for it. If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. However, never say never to someone." She instructed slightly and caught herself a little bit.

"Agreed there, _Master Sakura_." Naruto quipped.

"Hey now, I'll slap you. So...quick question, and don't mind me asking. What exactly are you?" She asked in a nervous tone.

"Me, well, I'm a Huli Jing. A fox spirit, well half of one anyway. I raised in the temple, in fact, what you probably saw was me struggling to keep a human form." Naruto explained what happened last night.

"Oh...well, it still saved us, I saw you stomp The Pack Leader's head in. Bloody glorious it was, but why were Jiangshi suddenly attracted to just you, especially the pack leader?" Sakura inquired once more.

"When I was five, when I first turned slightly human, my adoptive mother Nüwa taught me how to maintain my energy. The reason it was important to maintain my energy is because of my Yin energy, my Yin energy allows me use my abilities. It also maintains my human form, and how much energy I use." Naruto explained.

"So, you looked more powerful without your cloak and necklace...why is that?" Naruto smiled.

"That's actually partly true, I do get a power boost for every seal removed, however my Yin consumption increases much more. The red aura isn't exactly any armor that I can form, it's actually bleed of Yin energy because I have very poor control over it in that state." Naruto spoke as he held out his hand.

"My cloak, and necklace together make me look almost human. My cloak removed transcends me to the next stage, the release of one seal allows my tail to come into play and my usage of my Gau Dama. A Meiton Technique that requires both usage of Yin energy, and Yang energy. At the release of my other seal, my necklace. My body produces much more Yin energy, converting some of it's Yang energy into Yin. The bad thing is...I start to loose myself slightly." Naruto said gripping his hand.

"Lose yourself, also who is Nüwa?" Sakura asked.

"By losing myself I mean my instincts start taking over, being a Huli Jing, my instincts tell me to fight. I probably could of beaten all of this Jiangshi, but when my instincts shout for me to fight, they also blur my boundaries. Friends become enemies, foes remain foes. You catch me?" Sakura nodded.

"As for Nüwa, she's The Goddess Of Creation." Sakura nearly fell out of the sit she took.

She was laughing hard as she picked herself up from the ground, she wiped a couple of tears from her eyes. She regained her composure, laughing more anytime she looked at Naruto, before finally calming herself.

"Okay, what did you just say?" Sakura asked to make sure she heard right.

"My adoptive mother is Nüwa, Goddess Of Creation." Naruto repeated.

"Okay, did that Pack Leader knock you in your head a little too hard on my medical lodge, or are you just crazy?" She asked looking at the now blonde Naruto.

"First of all let's forget that I thrashed a little bit by a slightly upgraded Jiangshi, second of all I'm not lying. Nüwa is my adoptive mother, she's actually the one who sent me on this mission. I also trained to use my own Meiton by her hand." Sakura blinked for a second.

"Oh...oh, oh crap, I'm so sorry! Please forgive my idiotic display, you're a divine spirit then?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, I'm just a normal eh...slightly normal, Huli Jing. I'm not divine by any means, just raised in unusual circumstances. So...did your new troops come in yet?" Sakura shook her head.

"No, but The Jiangshi horde was taken care of last night. Ukimaru, and Momotaru took care of them last night. The barrier you made with the tree roots you summoned is holding very good too." She answered as she started to hang some clothing up over he fire.

"That's good...so do you still have it's body?" Naruto inquired.

"Yeah, it's been put up in a box, it's going to be taken to The Daimyo's Scholars." Naruto shook his head.

"I think I should take a piece of it with me, salt it down, and then deliver it back to Nüwa. I swear, she told me there was only one type of Jiangshi, and that's not it." Naruto argued.

"Well, I can put in a request with Sasuke, maybe he can help you. Anyway, you should be good to go." Naruto nodded and got up.

Stretching out, he popped a few of his joints, he slung the cloak over him. Sakura looked at, swearing it had looked familiar. Though she just didn't wanna say anything, after all she had already been wrong to assume once, better not do it again.

She watched as Naruto walked out to meet with Sasuke.

" _Hope we meet again...don't die out there."_


	5. The Marsh Lands: Shinshu Temple

Naruto was currently traveling down the road, he wasn't riding his horse, instead Gozon a rather elderly man for being soldier was. Right by him was Tayuya you struggled slightly with some pain from her stomach, but was more or less in perfect health.

The reinforcements to The Outpost at last, Sasuke told the squad leader of the reinforcements about Naruto's bravery in helping them fight off a Jiangshi Horde. Likewise the deliverer of the troops said he would write a letter of commendation for Sasuke's ability rally against the odds.

Believing Naruto was under his command, Naruto in turn went along with the mistake. Saying if Sasuke hadn't put him on the tower, he'd not been able to save Iruka. Once again Sasuke owed The Blonde Ward something.

Naruto in turn for his donation of selflessness asked Sasuke for two soldiers. Both good archers, since the new arrivals mostly were archers. A few days supplies, some fresh water so they wouldn't have to risk going towards the edge and waiting Jiangshi if there was any.

The raven head squad leader was more than happy to trade, and allowed Naruto to take Gozon who had recovered from his injuries, and Tayuya. Tayuya was two part trade, she was a good archer, and also knew the area since she was from Otonokuni, a small country inside The Marsh Lands.

Not too far from where they had set up the outpost as well.

"So, boy, how long have you been traveling since leaving the temple for this mission of yours?" Gozon asked as he stroked his white beard.

"Bout a week, and a half. I lost a days journey yesterday, but it was more than made up for with you all. I was glad to help." Gozon nodded at the answer.

"So, what do you think of The Marsh Lands, have you ever seen anything so ugly?" Gozon spoke as he took a drink of water from a wooden canteen.

"Not really, no, but I always heard The Dead Lands were worse." Naruto replied as he walked.

They was luckily no storms in the air today, the large one that blew in last night must have used all the moisture, at least for this day. The group enjoyed the ambivalence of light, and the cacophony of birds and insets calling out.

"Well, all in all, this is some good rest and reprieve." Gozon says as he took another drink.

"Hey, Tayuya something wrong?" Naruto asked as he noticed the girl was quiet.

"Nothings wrong, I'm fine..." She muttered as she growled out a slightly bit holding her stomach.

The cut was still stinging, but it wasn't infected, what ever that thing had in it's claws was just making it hurt. Not only this, but she was uneasy around Naruto, she didn't like Spirit kind. Last night was just prove at some of more vicious and beastly breeds.

Other breeds, like Naruto's, may be friendly but could just be biding their time. She wasn't afraid of him, just weary of his presence.

Gozon shook his head as they entered a clearing, lot of the sun's light managing to break through the wooden trees. Naruto noticed that some of the trees were starting to have leaves on them, and the uneasy feeling flowing away as they entered the more healthy looking woods.

"That's weird...I know you all probably can't feel it. However, when we just crossed this area, the more healthy the forest looks the less I sense of any foul energy." Naruto spoke as he continued to look around.

"Well kid, I can probably tell what's causing you not to feel that energy . This part of the woods is blessed by Hu-Tu, The Goddess of earth, and forests. If I recall correctly there is a temple nearby, we could probably use that as a shelter." Gozon said as he looked around.

"Wouldn't we need permission from The Monks, since I'm not permitted in most temples?" Naruto inquired due to his nature.

"No, the main temple got moved into Naminokuni, the older abandoned temple is around here. It still holds it's holy rites, and if we're lucky _**The Ward Seal**_ will still be placed just in case." Gozon explained as they came upon a split in the road.

They stopped for a moment, each getting some rest, Naruto was swinging his sword. Getting some practice in, Tayuya was currently play her flute that she brought with her, and Gozon was looking at the split in the road. Comparing it to an old map he had, and a newer map.

Eventually he called everyone over.

"Okay, it's getting dark out, to the right is the temple. If we keep going straight we'll be less than a day away from the boating area for Naminokuni. However, there is an intense risk involved with that. I say we go to the temple." He suggested.

"I say we continue onward, the more we walk, the less time we'll be away from camp just in case something happens." Tayuya put in her word.

"I agree with Gozon, we should stay at the temple. I mean you're still hurt, and he's lack of a better term..." Naruto left it hanging in the air.

"Old I know, besides kid has a point with that, you're over there still complaining silently about the cut wound to your stomach. The temple isn't but a mile away from here, it would be a good resting point for us." Gozon says as he puts up the map.

"Whatever, fine..." Tayuya groaned as she started to walk towards the right.

Naruto, and Gozon soon followed.

* * *

Naruto was amazed, The Temple Of Hu-Tu was in a great state. Few trees grew out of it, a couple of vines wrapping around it. He could feel the sheer amount of Yin energy in the forest, indicating something was here, but it wasn't negative Yin energy either.

The blonde looked at the structure, but was worried since he was able to take a step on it's ground without being warded. Gozon shared the concern, since he would've just let Naruto in if there was, meaning they had no magical protection against any roaming Jiangshi if they found their scent here.

The trio, along with Samara, made their way up the steps. Naruto couldn't help to feel like he had been here before, in some form or another, he felt around the stone base. Some much positive energy even flowed within the stone works.

"Hey guys, this place isn't as abandoned I thought!" Gozon shouted.

Naruto came running, seeing a small houses inside the courtyard. There was a couple dozen people walking around, that would explain why this place wasn't crawling with Jiangshi. Also, it explains the lack of _**The Ward Seal**_.

A solider wearing dark gray armor, on it was a musical note. Tayuya recognized the symbol, relaxing.

"Welcome travelers...state your business please." The guard ordered while greet them.

"Sir, if I may, I'm Gozon of The Seventh Red Dragon Brigade. Hinokuni foot soldier. We were assigned to this boy here to guard him, it's getting dark, and we're afraid of Jiangshi attack." The guard looked at them nodding.

"I understand, just last night we had an invasion of our own. It killed two of my boys, but reinforcements from Otonokuni got here in time. We're a new settlement being built out of ruins of The Shinshu Temple. Might I ask how you know it was populated?" The Guard inquired.

"We didn't, we just got lucky. Why aren't there any sentries posted outside?" Gozon inquired himself.

"Well, we do have sentries, and they were watching you. They're on the upper floor of the building, we like to ambush bad guys. By the look of you, plus with Hinokuni uniforms we didn't fire unless we could determine you hostile. You aren't are you?" The Guard asked.

"Negative, right now we're tired, and I could use a drink." Gozon joked.

"Aye, I hear you, anyway it may not be much. There is an Inn in the upper levels, it used to be in the old bedding area. The nearest thing to bar here is Kino's little wine hut. He usually has a couple of people buying his rice wine every now and then. It's not that bad, but not that great either. So, what are your names?" The Guard asked as he got out some paper and a quill.

"I'm Gozon Tsunoko, these guys here are Naruto, and Tayuya. The girl is actually from Otonokuni, so she's countrymen to you." The Guard pursed his lips in agreement.

"I see, well it's always good to have countrymen here. Go on, relax a little bit, and enjoy your stay. Just let us know when you're leaving." The Guard said as he walked away.

Naruto stopped him.

"Hey, sir, by chance was any of The Jiangshi weird?" Naruto asked.

The Guard looked at him surprised, but nodded, crossing his arms. He looked at Naruto incredulously, observing the blonde.

"Yes, how did you know?" The Guard grew suspicious.

"Well it's a long story, last night I made my way to a nearby Hinokuni Outpost, and stayed the night. I was doing a favor for their commanding officer by helping with guard duty. We too got attacked by Jiangshi, but one was different. It could talk, and it constantly talked about eating." Naruto explained the coincidence.

"Hmm, odd, I'll meet with you. I have no doubt you are lying, since you spoke about the one we currently have being observed by our local doctor. She's located in the upper section of the old temple, hard to miss. She's probably busy studying the thing." The Guard told Naruto as he motioned for the boy to follow.

Tayuya, and Gozon walked into the makeshift village.

Naruto was currently taking a scaffolding up towards the upper levels, the villagers here had an ingenuous system. They arrived at the top of the temple, which was the third floor. The guard escorted Naruto towards the medical ward, the blonde could fill some residual dark Yin energy from the area.

"My name is Liu by the way. I'm The Guard Captain of this small settlement. We're supposed to have more people come here, and some bringing wood to help us build some gates and walls around the complex. However, they're late, then again these are The Marsh Lands." The Guard spoke his name while talking to Naruto.

"Naruto. I understand, so far my journey has been most difficult getting though The Marsh Lands. So, tell me, how far is Naminokuni from here?" Liu shrugged.

"About a couple days journey for the boats if you travel straight there after staying the night here. If you continue, maybe a day, and a half. The boat ride will take a day." Liu conveyed as he and Naruto walked into the medical room of the temple.

"Master Liu, so good to see you, have you brought someone I need to see?" The doctor asked.

She was pale skinned, short dark brown hair, and had a very plain look about her. She was slender Naruto could tell, she seemed busy as she continued to document The Pack Leader that she was sitting over.

"Yeah actually Shizune I did, this boy said that he and The Outpost that belongs to Hinokuni got attacked by the same thing you are observing now." Liu retorted at Shizune.

"Really! Here I was thinking it was anomaly, so there was another of this things?" Shizune asked Naruto.

"Yes...my names Naruto by the way." Shizune nodded and motioned for him to walk over towards the body.

"I've made some interesting discoveries concerning this Pack leader, it's not a normal Jiangshi. Can tell some of the differences?" Shizune spoke as she splayed the creature open.

Naruto looked at it, it had the same type of organs as people do, he didn't see anything different, save wet blood. His eyes suddenly widened.

" _Wet blood? No, that's not possible unless they were freshly killed."_ Naruto thought as he looked at it.

Something was not adding up, Naruto's studies showed him what a normal opened up Jiangshi looked like, in fact Jiangshi is what normally his temple fought when brought to take on missions. This thing having really wet blood, without none of it coagulating was not normal.

Even the one he had killed by beheading when first fighting a Jiangshi was freshly killed, and didn't have as much blood running out of if as this thing did. Naruto reached into it, poking it's heart, it was soft...way too soft. It's as if it had blood still in it.

"No...this can't be right, this thing isn't a Jiangshi. No wonder it had so much dark Yin energy, it wasn't even dead." Naruto spoke as he moved his hand over the body.

"That's correct, so you tell me how do you know that?" Shizune asked.

"I from The Hóng Shān Monastery, I was taught to combat many types of evil spirits, and even demons. This thing isn't a Jiangshi, it just looks like one." Naruto spoke out as he shook his head.

"Also, I discovered this." Shizune said handing Naruto a snakelike worm.

It was dead, at least they thought it was since it didn't move. It looked really nasty, pink slimy flesh like, but it had a sort of snakelike head. No eyes, just two fangs at the top of it's mouth. It reeked of Yang energy instead of Yin, and it was very negative.

"Where was this at?" Naruto asked.

"This worm thing was located on it's heart, it was wrapped around it like a vice, and seemed to inject some sort of black liquid. Here, you look at it." Naruto was handed a vial containing a black liquid.

The blonde dropped it when dark yellow energy seeped out towards him, Liu looked at him. The black liquid splashed on the floor, and began to bubble away into dark yellow energy. Naruto quickly got out some beads from his cloak, and began to back up.

"Everyone back up now!" Naruto shouted.

The two did as he said, and watched as he orange flames appeared behind his back. The dark yellow energy took the form of The Pack Leader, and jumped at Shizune. It got stopped when Naruto slammed it with _**Phantom Flame Sealing Technique.**_

The flames glowed blue as it's energy poured into the beads, turning them a sickly yellow. The blonde pocketed the beads, and looked at them with a serious concern. He knew what this thing was now, it wasn't Jiangshi, it was demon not a undead thing.

"Okay, listen, go find the two I had been traveling with. Tell one to take my horse, and go back to The Outpost as fast as possible. The Hinokuni soldiers may still be in danger, please hurry." Naruto said as he threw a beaded necklaces at the running guard.

The blonde looked at the being, he was utterly confused, in someway this one still felt different than the other one he had fought.

"Did it talk?" Naruto asked Shizune.

"Yes, why, did yours?" Naruto nodded.

"What did it say?" He inquired.

"Something about killing the guards, taking the children, and feasting upon them." Naruto just shook his head.

"This thing wasn't a Jiangshi, well it may have been, but a demon possessed it and restarted it's body. That's why it was so strong compared to the other Jiangshi around it, it was tainted. Luckily my sealing arts managed to seal it, it's soul is strong than a Lang Yao's." Naruto spoke as he took a seat on the bed.

"That's not good...I'll be sure to send a messenger to Otonokuni about this development. Thank you, I don't know what could of happened if that vile had been dropped by me, and no one around." Shizune spoke with fear as she looked at the black matter on the floor.

She collected it back into a vile, and sighed.

"I'll be sure to send this to Otonokuni as well, Lady Kamano dabbles into experimental testing. Maybe she could tell me what this substance us what this substance is." Shizune explained as she sat the vile back onto the table she had retrieved it from.

"Hopefully it won't be the last time we meet, I'm leaving in the morning, I need to get to Naminokuni. I have a mission I must complete, after I get done I'll more than happily make a stop back here." Naruto said as he got down from the bed.

He heard Samara, and watched Gozon dashed out of the temple complex, hopefully he wouldn't run into any problems along the way.

"This place just keeps throwing surprises. What's next...a giant eel?" Naruto spoke as he retreated towards the inner part of the settlement.

Shizune watched him, sighing, she watched the black liquid. She felt uneasy about it, something didn't even seem right with this, and the demonic energy was gone.

" _I've got to get to the bottom of this.."_ She encouraged in her mind.


	6. The Marsh Lands: Border Of Naminokuni

Naruto was unnerved by the discovery, the problem wasn't with The Pack Leaders, it was with what was inside of them. Jiangshi had no heartbeat, they were dead, hungry ghosts that just dwell on The Physical Realm for revenge against anything and everything.

These things, the snake like things that Naruto had seen, weren't what was concerning him either. The fact that human Yin energy was so easily willing to attach itself to him, and the way it took form...it wasn't right.

Something synthetic, created by something, nowhere near natural.

Naruto was pondering these thoughts as he sat inside The Wine Hut that Liu had told Gozon about. The man, Kino, wasn't that bad with his wine. The blonde was seeping on some of it, and Tayuya...well Tayuya was drinking as if it was water.

"Yo, some more please!" She shouted as she raised the glass.

"Right away miss, by the way, who will be paying for this?" Kino asked as he brushed his blonde hair out of his face.

"The other blondy in the room, him." She pointed at Naruto who merely stopped seeping on the wine.

" _I'll be damned...Mother is right, women are easily able to trick people."_ Naruto thought as he continued to watch Tayuya drink.

He lowered his hand into his cloak, taking out a coin purse he had, he jumbled it around in his hand for a few moments, and looked into it. He had five copper coins, and two silver tael s. Enough for the drinks, save his own, and he sighed.

"Make this her last one please." Naruto spoke as he got out the money and handed it to Kino.

"Will do sir, so, haven't talked much. Something troubling you?" He inquired as he took a seat in front of Naruto.

"Nothing, just a little paranoid, anyway how did you all come to live here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, our Daimyo is looking to expand some of his territory legally. Under the national accords we're allowed to lay claims to abandoned places. This temple was one such place, and with it we've expanded our territory about twenty miles. That's because the nearest Otonokuni town is that far away by the way. We were all given twenty silver tael s, and the guards were given one gold tael with that." Kino told Naruto.

"I see..." Naruto replied as he finished his cup of wine.

"It was a good thing, I hope in the next decade we'll be a grand village, but that shit takes time." Kino laughed.

Naruto watched as Tayuya got up, and walked out of the hut, the blonde held a depressed look. He knew better, she probably hated his kind, had he known earlier he may never had picked her. Kino noticed the downcast blonde, and shoved him on the shoulder playfully.

"Oh cheer up kid, if anything just don't let it get to you. By the way, I heard how you saved Shizune's ass. She's a good doctor, though her curiosity sometimes gets the better of her a little bit, she used to actually be The Daimyo's personal doctor." Naruto looked at Kino with interest.

"Really, why did she move down this way?" Naruto asked.

"Well, her uncle, Dan. He also used to serve The Daimyo, he was actually capable of sealing spirits. One day however, this monster attacked the city, he stood with some of regiments of Otonokuni's army. He died in the battle, but managed to seal away the demon that attacked, he was buried a hero." Kino sighed as he took a drink of wine out of a bottle.

"So, what was this demon?" Naruto asked.

"It was some sort of giant frog. Anyway, after Dan died, Shizune fell into a great depression. The Daimyo himself is a very kind man, so he sent her with us, the further away from the city he thought...the more she'd cope. It's been almost six months now." Kino continued while answering Naruto's question.

"Well, I better get some rest, I have to get the boat tomorrow night. Here." Naruto said handing Kino the money.

The man smiled, pushing his hand away, he looked at his fellow blonde. His green eyes held peace in them, and finally he spoke.

"Don't worry about it, you keeping Shizune safe is good enough payment. We take care of our kind around here, and if someone helps us we help them. By the way, Naminokuni is currently under the control of a criminal organization. Their called The Gato Shipping Company, but really it might as well be some fucking other name." Kino spat as he took a drink.

"Thanks, I'm actually on my way to have business there. I'm going to free it of several demons plaguing the area." Naruto spoke as he conveyed as much pride as possible.

"Oh, you're going to be a hero?" Naruto nodded as he watched the man hand him a glass.

"For honor!" The man announced as he slammed his bottle back.

"For balance..." Naruto said as he slammed the saucer back and chugged the wine down.

"Oi, wanna play a drinking game with me?" Kino asked as he took out two cups.

"Sure, I'm down." Naruto spoke as he took a cup.

"We drink for our principles, name them, and take a drink. If we have the same answer, then it's two. No cheating. Okay...Justice!" Kino spoke aloud.

"Protection!" Naruto spoke as he took a drink.

"For our homeland!" Kino said.

"For our family!" Naruto countered.

"For the women!" Kino slyly said as he took a drink.

"For the right thing!" Naruto shouted as he took a drink.

"For...for our honor!" Kino shouted as he slammed the bottle back now.

"Forourlovedones!" Naruto slobbered out as he took the bottle and swigged it down.

He looked at Kino for a moment, noticing his vision was dazed at best, and chuckled. He then fell back out of his seat, Kino catching the bottle before it fully fell, and smiled as he took a drink.

"Lightweight..." He muttered as he struggled to get out of the seat and walk.

* * *

Naruto, and Tayuya were jogging through the forested marshes, and Naruto found himself a bit groggy since last night's drinking escapade with Kino, and chuckled as he stumbled a little bit. Kino gave him a bottle of wine for the trip, something her marked the price down for.

"Be so fucking better with a horse!" Tayuya shouted as she came to a stop.

Naruto on the other hand kept stumble running as he chuckled, he felt drunk still, but he didn't know why. The alcohol should have cleared out of his system by now, though, he didn't really mind it.

He jumped up into the air, and landed on a tree branch. He looked down at Tayuya, laughing slightly, he had a bright smile on his face. Though slightly still tipsy, he had gotten a great amount of sleep last night, and now just half way towards the boat dock.

"Hey, I got an idea, wanna ride my back?!" Naruto said turning around and pointed towards his back.

"I rather walk!" Tayuya shouted as she crossed her arms and caught her breath.

She began running again, Naruto rolled his eyes, and jumped towards the ground. He chuckled as he landed just in front of Tayuya, his sword jingling slightly. The girl flicked him off as he jogged backwards, easily keeping stride with her.

"So, what's the deal, are you going into Naminokuni with me, or heading back?" Naruto asked as he forgot what was all going to go down.

"The original plan got fucked up when you gave the horse to Gozon, I was going to take it with Gozon, and head back towards camp. You know, because you agreed to it, and we'd kept it for your return trip." Naruto nodded as the memory came back to him.

"Okay, so what now, Naminokuni?" Naruto asked.

"The fuck you think? I can't possibly make it back on my own, so I'm stuck with you...asshole." Tayuya muttered as she turned her head away as they ran.

"Okay, just asking, have a good nights sleep?" Naruto asked.

"No!" Tayuya shouted as they came into a clearing.

Tayuya looked up as Naruto jumped into a tree, in front of the sun, he seemed to fly as he landed on a tree limb. Unfortunately this one wasn't so graceful, and he ended up falling down to earth, and slamming his buttocks on the ground.

"Ow, man, my back." Naruto said as he got back up.

The smell of water filled his nose as he got up, and ran some more. Tayuya was hot on his tail, and he made sure not to go too fast so she could keep up. The blonde, and her soon came to a stop.

They had arrived near a giant body of water, Naruto noticed nothing as the mists filled the area. He sighed, taking a seat on the cold wet ground, and pondered. Tayuya came up next to him, breathing hard, and looked at him.

"Why did you stop. The boat docks aren't over here, they're around this huge ass lake." Naruto looked about, and sighed.

Just then a figure inside the mists became visible, it walked towards them, seemingly along the water. Naruto exhaled, noticing his breath as the air became cooler, and looked on as a figure in a mask emerged from the mists.

"Hello..." The figure spoke in a feminine like voice.

"Greetings fellow spirit." Naruto smiled as he stood up.

"Likewise, what brings you to Naminokuni's border?" The figure asked as it continued to walk towards them.

Tayuya noticed the figure wasn't walking on water, but on ice as it approached, it's body became visible. Wrapped in a blue short kimono, and seemed to have a leather chest piece at the center.

"I came here on orders of a Goddess, a family is in danger, however I didn't want to intrude on your home without permission." Naruto spoke as he put his hands down to his side.

"This is not my home, I'm not a guardian either, simply a journeying Spirit much like you." The spirit spoke as it took off it's mask .

Naruto sighed in relief as it appeared to be very human, in fact, it's energy seemed to have a little bit of human Yin energy. This meant that it was probably a half Spirit, much like Naruto. The blonde looked at the long black hair that formed when the mask was taken off, and the figure's brown eyes.

"So, what's your name?" Naruto inquired.

"Haku Yuki, you?" Haku asked in return.

"Naruto...no surname. So, are you from a clan?" Naruto asked as he watched the figure walk upon the shore.

"Not really, my clan was driven out when General Yagura pronounced all Spirit kin supporters of the enemy. Many of us are scattered to the wind, I just lost my mother a while back, I'm actually traveling with one other person." Haku spoke with a feminine like voice.

"And, I see he stands behind me in the mists, very protective of you." Naruto spoke as he turned around.

Tayuya did as well, noticing a man with short spiky brown hair. He had equally brown eyes, and was holding a rather large blade. He seemed to poised to attack, but stood, waiting for Naruto to make the first move.

"I mean none any harm, sir, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Zabuza Momochi..." The man merely spoke as he kept the sword pointed towards him.

Tayuya's eyes widened, and she grabbed Naruto, who seemed to busy talking to them. She looked at him dead in the eye, and finally spoke.

"That guys an assassin under Yagura's command, these people are lying, this is probably an ambush..." She whispered into his ear.

Naruto nodded, pushing her away, and his smile faded.

"So, what's this really about, why draw your sword at me?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms.

"Truth be told, we're here on orders to prevent any outsiders from entering Naminokuni...save wealthy ones. So, do you have any wealth on you?" Zabuza asked.

"And, if I don't?" Naruto watched as the man sliced a tree in one swing of his sword.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, you probably don't know me, but that girl does. She's right to worry, and I heard what she said to you. I'm an assassin yes, but you see, I'm now freelance. So happens, someone hired me and my partner to prevent a certain monk from entering the village. You fit the bill of a monk." Naruto chuckled.

"Now, come on, do we really have to do this? Besides, as for monk, meh." Naruto said as he walked towards Zabuza.

Haku looked on as the blonde walked away, and began to walk towards Tayuya. The girl got out her bow, and readied an arrow. She pointed it at the spirit, and barked at her to back down.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted and drew both of their attentions.

"What?!" Tayuya shouted.

"Don't fight him, he'll only attack if you attack, his job is make sure none run away. Now am I getting ahead of myself?" Naruto asked Zabuza.

"Actually spot on kid, too bad, you'll be in a whole lot of other spots before the end of day." Zabuza threatened.

"Then I propose a wager, since there is no avoid this fight it seems, I'll wager my life. If you win, well you'll have a head of a monk to your collection for whoever hired you, plus you get to take the girl." Naruto said pointing his thumb at Tayuya who roared in anger.

"Ex-fucking-cuse me?! The fuck you saying, that I become a fucking harlot to the bastard?!" She exclaimed in rage as she yelled at Naruto.

"Not to him, his boss, because he'll pay good money for her...am I right?" Naruto growled this time.

"You know your stuff, so tell me, are you really a monk?" Zabuza asked.

"One way to find out, but let's hear your end of the deal." Naruto stated as he continued to walk parallel with Zabuza.

"I'll do the same wager, my life. You win, you can enter Naminokuni, and my partner will be forbidden from stopping you." Zabuza offered as he and Naruto came into a small clearing.

In front of the clearing was forest on one end, and towards Naruto's back was water. The blonde half spirit met eyes with the large human man. He sighed as he shook his head, and dropped off his cloak.

"Deal..." Naruto muttered as he dropped down into a fighting stance.

Zabuza watched as the half spirit's hair color changed to red, and a single red fox like tail came unfurled from his waist. Zabuza smiled as he got out his giant sword, and pointed it towards Naruto.

"Any last things to say, because I believe my boss could sell that red head really well." Naruto smirked as he stood back up.

He grabbed his sword, unsheathing it from it's scabbard, and readied himself.

Zabuza wasted no time, spinning his giant sword above his head, before lobbing it towards Naruto. The redhead was caught by surprise, but managed to dodge the blade as it impaled itself into the behind him.

Naruto bent forwards, avoid throwing knives that grown thrown from behind him, he noticed Zabuza standing there. Confused, he looked to see where the man had been standing before, only to see a puddle of water.

" _He can use Chakra...I have to be careful. No telling how good he is with it."_ Naruto noted in his mind as he turned.

Three more throwing knives came at him, he easily knocked them out of the sky, and grabbed one. Throwing it back at Zabuza, who easily caught it, and made Naruto wide eyed as he crushed the metal in his bare palm.

The teen had some sweat rolling down his head, and contemplated taking off his necklace. However, he knew there was a chance he could lose the most powerful seal he had if it got caught in the crossfire. Then his powers would be unleashed without a safeguard to ensure they didn't run wild.

It was one of the warnings Nüwa gave to him, it wasn't for his own safety either, it was for the safety of others around him. He had a large storage of Yin energy, but if it bled loose, it could cloud himself.

Then anyone was a target.

The weakened it's seal though, allowing some bleed off to start forming, and he charged. Taking the fight to Zabuza, the man eyes widened for a moment, but he smiled under the cloth that obscured his face. Bringing his sword up, the man easily blocked several slashes Naruto tried to make.

The redhead was forced to jump backwards when Zabuza tried to bisect him with a wild slash, quickly he twirled the sword above his head and launched it at Naruto. The redhead reacted quickly, and made a Gau Dama stand in front of him.

It shielded him enough to where the sword bounced off it, and the redhead dropped to the ground. Just in time to avoid a sharp blast of water that came from Zabuza's finger tips. Several more blast emerged from Zabuza's free hand, Naruto successfully dodging each one.

The redhead roared out as one caught him in the shoulder, blasting a deep cut into it, it made him cringe in pain, but he looked at the man who was once again twirling his sword above his head. Naruto acted quickly, forming a second Gau Dama.

The two black balls circled him, and when Zabuza launched his sword, the redhead moved them to counter the man's attack. The sword was bounced off, and sent into the air. Naruto watched as a puff of smoke emerged, and Zabuza stood upon the airborne blade.

The glimmer of something caught Naruto's eyes, and he quickly moved a Gau Dama in front of him. The hard splash of water on his Gau Dama confirmed Naruto's worry, and he simply sighed as he backed off.

Gaining some distance between him, and the earthbound man.

"Well, you aren't half bad, I assume that magic your using isn't normal. Blood related?" Naruto shrugged as he contemplated a plan.

However, he watched the man remove the cloth on his face, and clap both hands together. The redhead watched both awe, and equals amount of horror as the man spit a sharp jet of water from his mouth.

Naruto brought both Gau Dama to his front, blocking the attack, however, he then felt something was amiss. Jumping backwards just in time to avoid a blast of water from opposite directions to his side.

Zabuza laughed as two clones appeared, and looked at Naruto.

"You thought that puddle of water there was just there to begin with? I hated Yagura for a long time, but the bastard had his uses. He taught his assassins his techniques, and he made sure they could kill efficiently. You went into this battle cocky, now...where is it?" Naruto growled as he backed up into a tree.

He brought his Gau Dama to his sides, leaving his front wide open. He hadn't been able to squeeze off an attack, but now was his chance. Clenching the hand on his sword, the redhead gave it a large heave. The blade went flying into the air, not towards Zabuza, but upwards.

Naruto absorbed both of his Gau Dama, and began to have orange flame like spheres form behind him. He charged at Zabuza, and launched all of his spheres towards the clones. The clones were easily dealt with, turning to steam upon impact.

The last three Naruto had, he announced out.

" _ **Fire Art Level One: Fox Hairball!**_ " Naruto screamed as he launched the three remaining orange flames.

Zabuza jumped into the air, and slammed both fit into the ground. A gout of water came from the ground, blocking the flames. Naruto watched as his sword fell in front of him, and charged as he grabbed it.

Zabuza caught unaware, watched as the teen blasted through the wall of water, and attempted to stab him. Naruto roared out as he got close, only for Zabuza to break his sword when he grabbed onto it with his hand and snapped it.

The man then kicked Naruto into the wall of water he still maintained with one hand, and blasted the boy backwards. Naruto struggled to hold his breath as the wall of water pushed him towards the lake, and he barely managed to hang onto a piece of earth hard enough to keep from being washed away.

Coughing up some water, the redhead got up, and growled out.

"Is that all you got, you're fighting for your life here kid. I was expecting a good fight from you, guess I'll have a bonus from my boss." Zabuza mocked only to feel something amiss.

Naruto reached down towards his neck, pulling off his necklace, and throwing it towards a nearby tree. Zabuza watched as the red aura became even bigger on Naruto, and watched as the boy's features grew more demon like.

"Graaaaahhhh!" Naruto unleashed a torrent of energy as he thrusted his arms forward.

Zabuza noticed the mud flying towards him, he brought another wall of water up, only to have it smashed through. He was sent into a tree, smashing against it like a hammer, Naruto roared out as he pushed more power into whatever he was doing.

Zabuza barely was able to get his feet on the ground, but sighed in relief as the teen finished his attack. He was breathing hard, not from being hit so hard, but out of fear. Anymore power behind that attack, he may have been sent through the tree, and if it had fell on him...death wouldn't too far behind.

"Now there we go, but remember I have backup." Zabuza commented as he pointed his hands towards the ground.

Two more of himself arose, and began to charge at the blonde. They caught kunai knives that had been thrown at them by Zabuza himself, but when they neared the redhead. The teen vanished in a blur of speed, slamming into the first one without regard to the second.

His tail flailed about as his tail managed to be durable enough to avoid being cut, and managed to counter the dual wielding clone, Naruto roared out as his turned his body. Slamming his clawed hand into the clone's chest, and making it burst into water.

Zabuza smirked, constricting both of his hands, making the water form a ball around him. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt his body weigh down by the water. Naruto struggled in the ball of water, and figured out something.

This was his game, he meant for the two clones to be trapped, he had been outmatched mentally. Naruto continued to struggle as the red aura made the ball of water glow slightly, the man slowly walked towards him.

Dragging his sword along the ground, Naruto's eyes widened as he brought it up. Naruto gritted his sharpen teeth together, and focused. Bringing a Gau Dama, he had only enough energy left to form one.

The redhead growled as he timed it correctly, the man twirled his blade around, and went to bisect the teen. Naruto quickly moved the Gau Dama to his side, making it bounce off. Naruto watched as the hand Zabuza had been using to constrict the ball of water around him fidgeted...with it the ball itself.

Naruto felt the weight decrease, and clawed his way out of the ball of water. He was now on all fours, having a natural feel to it. The blonde formed a sword with the last Gau Dama, and jumped towards the tree where his necklace laid.

Grabbing hold of it, his features started to revert, giving him some more Chakra due to the less bleed off.

Zabuza roared out, throwing the giant sword towards Naruto, who barely deflected it with the black Gau Dama sword he had. Naruto roared out as he charged as he felt he had an opening, and slashed at Zabuza.

The man's eyes widened as blood run down his chest. A shallow cut having been received from the teen, who reversed gripped the sword in an unorthodox style. Zabuza summoned his blade back, barely blocking the flurry of slashes coming from Naruto.

He felt himself reaching his limit as well, but he knew Naruto was pouring more Chakra to just keep up with him. Zabuza smirked when Naruto stumbled as he back stepped away, and allowed the Gau Dama to disappear.

Naruto cringe in pain, coughing up some blood.

However, Naruto wiped the blood away, and stood tall. Zabuza chuckled in amusement, and began to twirl his blade around. Naruto had only one shot...

He launched the blade at him, Naruto's eyes snapped open, and dropped his necklace. His demonic enhanced features returned, and he leaned backwards, watching as the blade cut part of his hair off.

The redhead managed to catch the blade's handle, he felt his wrist hurt from the force, but he managed to stop it. Giving a great amount of effort, the blonde launched it back at Zabuza, who was stunned to say the least.

The man barely managed to catch his own blade, Naruto clenched his fists around the necklace, contemplating breaking it for the extra Chakra inside of it. His emergency reserve for any desperate time. However, this meant the would lose the seal, the only seal holding back his energy.

Tying back around his neck, he gripped a discarded kunai from the ground, and reversed gripped it.

"I take back what I said, you fight well, but this is an end for you. Watch this, you'll only get to see a legendary technique once in a lifetime." Zabuza said as he jumped over Naruto and landed in front of the lake.

The water behind him began to rise, Naruto's eyes widened as two eyes emerged from the water. He watched the water take the the form a dragon, and his fears were confirmed. This technique he had read about in the tomes inside of the temple.

" _ **Water Art Level Four: Water Dragon Attack!**_ " Zabuza screamed as he got ready to send the water construct to attack.

Naruto clenched his eyes shot, only to hear a massive boom. Naruto looked up, seeing the water explode as something impacted it. Naruto looked behind Zabuza, seeing a large boat, with something on it's bow.

"Open fire!" He heard a man yell from the ship.

Another loud boom, and Zabuza was dodging something round and black like Naruto's Gau Dama. The redhead grabbed his cloak, tying it around himself, and made his form turn back into a human one.

More Chakra was given back to him, and he sighed in relief. He watched as Zabuza barely deflected one of the strange things flying at him. Naruto ran towards the lake, and dived in.

He began to swim around the shore, to where Tayuya had been held up for grabs. Only to see she was gone, Naruto cursed under his breath, and got up on the shore. Only to dodge a flying sword, and looked to see Zabuza running at him.

"You broke your fucking deal!" Naruto screamed.

"I'm a bandit for hire, what did you expect!" Zabuza yelled as he appeared behind Naruto.

The now blonde teen barely dodged a slash, only to back flip as another boom was heard. Zabuza cursed loudly as he deflected another of the objects. Naruto used this time to dive back into the water, and began to swim wildly towards the boat.

Nearing it, a black haired man helped him into it. Naruto noticed the symbol on the flag of the boat, it was a Hinokuni vessel. How it got here, and whoever messaged them to come here, was a mystery.

"Genmaru fire the bloody cannon!" A tall pale man ordered as he held a strange device to his eye.

"Firing commander Itaka!" The large man known as Genmaru yelled as he pulled a string attached to a device.

Naruto sighed in relief as leaned against the bow of the ship, and looked at the black haired man. He looked similar to Sasuke in a way, but not too much. He looked at the blonde, and smiled.

"Let's go Itaka!" The man shouted.

"Roger Lord Fugaku!" Itaka shouted in acknowledgment.

"Your...Your...aaah..." Naruto shuddered as his body gave out on him.

A deep sleep claiming him.


End file.
